As people have come to rely on electronic products, the performances of electronic products have to be continuously improved to satisfy consumer demands. Therefore, to provide a higher processing speed and a larger transmission capacity, the electronic products are now made to have a higher clock rate and, correspondingly, higher requirements are imposed on the quality of the signal transmission to achieve the desired transmission efficiency. In addition to the design of electronic components themselves, the method in which the electronic components are connected with other devices also has a considerable effect on the quality of the signal transmission.
For example, in the field of electronic device testing, the testing apparatus has to frequently switch between electronic components that need to be tested, so the electronic components must be plugged in and removed repeatedly. If, an electronic component has a pin contact and the corresponding contact position of the testing apparatus is still in the form of a recess, the electronic component that is to be tested is likely to be damaged during the testing due to the plug-in and removal of the pin. Therefore, unlike common devices interacting with tested device, the testing apparatus usually comprises a connector which is easy to plug in and remove so that damages to the tested electronic device or testing apparatus can be avoided.
However, conventional technology has the following drawbacks: the contact portion between the tested electronic component with a pin contact and a connector is in the shape of a point or a line. In a case where the contact is unstable, the electronic signal will be affected negatively. For example, when the connector with a pogo pin makes contact with a tested electronic component, usually the contact therebetween is unstable and the oxidized surface of the pogo pin will also affect the electronic signal.
On the other hand, although the tested electronic component with a bump pin can be connected to the connector in the form of a resilient sheet rapidly, the contact between the bump and the resilient sheet is not so stable, thereby, affecting the reliability of the testing.
Accordingly, a better solution to the aforementioned problems needs to be provided.